elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ald Daedroth
Ald Daedroth is a Daedric shrine in . Description It is located on the easternmost island of the Sheogorad archipelago, north of the Ahemmusa Camp. The shrine features a statue to each of the major Daedric princes known in Morrowind: Azura, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, and Sheogorath. When the Nerevarine visits it for the first time, there is a skirmish is occurring between the Ordinators and some Sheogorath cultists. The Ordinators and the Cultists Outside, on either side of the ruin stands Fore Paw, a cultist, and Bethes Sarothril, an Ordinator. Fore will ask if the Nerevarine is here to "dance" and then, to go to the Antechamber and speak with Hlireni Indavel. If Sarothril is spoken to, he will ask what they are doing here, the only way to end the conversation peacefully, is to declare, that the Hero is here only to loot the shrine. The Nerevarine can join one of the groups in battle, attack both sides, or just observe. Once the Antichamber is entered, there are no Ordinators, and only Hlireni Indavel, Ra'Gruzgob and Lustidrike can be found there. Hlireni Indavel, who is the leader of the Cultists, will ask the Nerevarine, referring to which side they chose, whether they are a "Spectator," simply watching the fighting; a "Game Piece," joining the fight; or a "Player of the Game," challenging her personally to a duel. While Hlireni does not seem bothered by whose side the Hero is on, she refers to the Golden Saints by remarking, "the ones in the gold masks are party crashers, but all are welcome to the Mad God's Masque and Bellicose Ball." Sublocations The overall plan of the shrine is three parallel lines. The Outer Shrine, the Inner Shrine and the Antechamber form a straight line in the center, with the Right and Left Wings flanking and connecting the Outer Shrine and Inner Shrine. Outer Shrine The outer shrine, is the first accessible room inside the ruins. Left Wing This area is made of two large rooms adjoined by corridor. One room contains a large statue of Azura, and the other, a statue of Malacath. Right Wing This area is made of two large rooms adjoined by corridor. One room contains a large statue of Molag Bal and the other, a statue of Mehrunes Dagon. Inner Shrine This area is one large room, with a door on each four sides leading to the other sections of the ruin. A large statue Sheogorath stands in the middle of the room. Antechamber It is three large rooms with a corridor adjoining this section to the rest of the ruin. This is where Hlireni Indavel and Lustidrike can be found. Quests *Ahemmusa Nerevarine *Sheogorath of the House of Troubles *Threads of the Webspinner Notable items *Gambolpuddy (unique Clothing item) *Belt of Sanguine Smiting *Shield of Light Characters Outside *Bethes Sarothril *Drores Arvel *Fieryra *Fore Paw Outer Shrine *Oisig *Sloomalah Inner Shrine *Eigma *Nals Indrano Left Wing *Bovkinna *Clendil *Daral Thireloth *Salvas Areleth Right Wing *Domba *Endroni Dalas *Gnaw Tooth *Kar Alber *Uresa Omoril Antechamber *Brelda Quintella *Hlireni Indavel *Je Tee *Kardryn *Lustidrike, a friendly scamp who can be found in the Antechamber. If spoken to, he will freely offer a bottle of sujamma. *Ra'Gruzgob Creatures *Blighted Rat *Golden Saints Gallery Ald Daedroth, Right Wing Molag Bal - Morrowind.png|Molag Bal in the right wing Ald Daedroth, Right Wing Mehrunes Dagon - Morrowind.png|Mehrunes Dagon in the right wing Ald Daedroth, Left Wing Malacath - Morrowind.png|Malacath in the left wing Ald Daedroth, Left Wing Azura - Morrowind.png|Azura in the left wing Ald Daedroth, Inner Shrine Sheogorath - Morrowind.png|Sheogorath in the inner shrine Lustidrike.png|Lustidrike the friendly scamp Trivia *Depending on the level of the Nerevarine, and if they do not interfere with the battles throughout the ruin, and only observes, the outcome of the battles differ (due to the cultists having leveled weapons). **At low level, the Ordinators will defeat all the Cultists. **At higher level, some cultists will match the Ordinators and defeat them. Appearances * ru:Альд Даэдрот (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Daedric Shrines Category:Morrowind: Daedric Ruins Category:Morrowind: Azura's Coast Locations Category:Morrowind: Sheogorad Locations